Clare in Wonderland
by Moviegirlx3
Summary: Clare is trapped in the real world and she needs an escape plan. When a crow comes to her window, will it lead her to the answer to her prayers or her doom? she falls down a rabbit hole but will she end up following a sneaky cat or a mad-hatter?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my new fan-fic. I didn't quit the other one BUT I got this idea about 30 seconds ago while getting juice :D be sure to check out my other stories [ reviewing will make my day ] So this chapter isn't actually the first chapter, it's just a blurb [ a preview for upcoming chapters ] I will try to make it as interesting as possible. Just know that if no one reviews, I won't know if you like it SO I won't know whether to continue or give up my hopes and dream /: **

**ON TO THE BLURB :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_My, oh, my Clare Edwards. Look what you got yourself into. We just hope you don't get lost or … you know…_

Clare Edward has been having dreams about getting lost in a world. The problem is, this is what she wanted her whole life. Gum-drop rainbows, sugar snow, candy-apple trees, lollipop roads. It was what she always fawned over. But you know what they say, "every fairytale must come to an end." Does that include being stuck in this perfect world or being dragged out and hitting a head-on reality? Oh how we wish our imagination was reality, then it would be picture perfect. But every picture has its flaws.

Clare was always the type of girl to wait by her window, in hope for her knight in shining armor to rescue her from her disastrous life. She would always cry herself to sleep knowing nothing could bring her life back to the way it was.

I know what you are thinking.

_Why is Saint Clare so dramatic or distraught about her plastic life?_ Or, _what happened to her?_

Well, lucky for you I have the answer. Let's see where to start shall we?

From a child she watched her mother being beaten by the man she called Dad. Clare was abused and sexually molested as a child by the father-figure she was suppose to trust when her father was torn out of her life. Since her father was banned from their family, her mother had to find a new way to bring in all the money to provide for each other. She watched her mother bring home a different guy every week and Clare realized that her mother just tried to fill in the emptiness in her heart after her father left by fulfilling her 'needs' of lust with any open man. Soon Clare confronted her mother about it and was threatened to be kicked out the house if she didn't appreciate what her mother had to do to put food on the table. After the long, angered night, Clare decided to sleep over her only true friend's house, Alli. When she arrived at her house, she realized Alli wasn't alone, but accompanied by Clare's ONLY boyfriend, and they were in a full blown make-out session. From then on, Clare and Alli have never spoken again and she was dumped by her boyfriend the next day because she was too much of a 'saint'. Then, she was walking home upset and stressed, when she decided to take her usual shortcut home. However, instead of making it to her bedroom, she was engulfed by a stranger and pulled into an abandoned warehouse. I think we could all imagine what happened to her when she was left naked, bruised and virginity less. Things weren't going so great when she reached home in panic and a deadly fear, to see her passed out mother on the couch with three and a half bottles of alcohol gone. From then on, Clare lived by herself. Even though her mother was still in her life, she was only a shadow long forgotten in the twists and turns she called her life.

How about that for a childhood? Oh and by the way, this all happened before she started high school. Just to think that going into a new school, with no friends and a hideous rumor that would damage her possible chance of a normal reputation, was devoured.

Now she has nightmares of the same crow that enters her sleep every night. It repeats the same words, and laughs right before it could finish its sentence.

_My, oh, my Clare Edwards. Look what you got yourself into. We just hope you don't get lost or … you know…_

She's lucky if she could have a dreamless night, and it happens rarely. Every morning she wakes up in cold sweat and ruins to her window to see if she could spot a crow watching her every move.

Today didn't seem any different, but she never ran to the window, instead she runs to the mirror in hope she is someone else. That's when she could feel someone staring at her. It's burning holes through the back of her head, and then dares herself to turn around in case it's just her paranoid mind. Her heart nearly jumps out her throat when she sees a crow peering into her window, just looking at her.

**I know it probably seems like a chapter and I know it's really short but the chapters will hopefully be longer.**

**Let me know what you guys think! It could be amazingly awesome feedback or terrible ones. But I just need to know you are reading it :D**


	2. AN

**Hey guys! I am SO sorry for not updating in what seems like forever. I had some mean writer's block and I still do :[ I don't know if I should even continue the stories. To be completely honest, I sorta' lost interest in writing fan-fics [ also because I am VERY lazy ]. **

**Tell me…**

**Do you want me to continue writing?**

**Did you lose interest?**

**Should I start a new story?**

**What would you like to read?**

**Etc.. **

**Please give me your feedback. It's really important to know if I should end the story where it is or continue it.**


End file.
